The Case of the Missing Agent
by Mischief7Managed
Summary: Sir Harrison is found in a field so DI Lestrade calls for Sherlock but will he be able to solve the case of the missing agent?
1. Promo

**COMING SOON**


	2. Chapter 1

"GET SHERLOCK!" Inspector Lestrade yelled.

* * *

The body lay there, seemingly untouched, but how did it get there? Was that even the right question to ask? This body, that of Sir Harrison Aldridge, was supposed to be on a mission in the Middle East for MI7, not lying in a field in west London. Consulting detective Sherlock Holmes should be able to work out this mystery...

***Sherlock's POV***

Now this one is odd. Exciting, definitely. But odd. Within seconds I can see who this man is and his past, but I can't see how he died. For what i can see he is still living. "John" I yelled across to my colleague, my friend. "This man is still living!"

"What?!" Graham said in a state of panic. "How could he be? I checked his pulse when I found him here."

"Where did you check for the pulse?" I asked.

"His left arm." Garry replied as I pulled out my phone and started typing manically. Aha. That's why.

"He won't have one in his left arm. It was amputated in '93. Frostbite during a mission in the Swiss Alps. Very good prosthetic though, if you thought it was real, Geoff"

While we were conversing like this Doctor John Watson was performing CPR on Sir Harrison. Successfully by the look of it. "Don't just stand there. Call an ambulance!" John called to us "We need to get this man to a hospital. Quick!" And at that both Gabriel and I were on the phone. I was calling an ambulance while George was calling his team to come block off the area with police tape so that no one could come and tamper with the crime scene.

***7 minutes later***

The ambulance had just taken Sir Harrison from us and screeched off with siren booming and blinding blue lights flickering. The police squad sealed off the area as Sherlock Holmes looked for clues as to who had done such a crime. There must be some trace of the culprit, just one small detail that they forgot to cover up...

***Sherlock's POV***

"Gru!" I called towards Gale.

"What?" He asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"I need you to-" I started before I was interrupted by Gandalf abruptly.

"No, not that... what did you call me?"

"Gavin...?"

"Greg." He stated. Is that his name? I knew it began with a 'G'. Anyway. Back to the crime scene.

"Never mind that now, Glyn, I need you to go back to Scotland Yard."

"Why?" He questioned.

"So that you can get on with the petty cases you call crimes and so that I can search the crime scene without you or any of your squad distracting me or my colleague." I said matter-of-factly. And at that he shouted "Alright, nothing else we can do here, clear out." And at that they all packed up their gear into the police cars and drove off. Ah finally some peace.

***Sir Harrison's POV***

Where am I? Why am I in a hospital? What happened to me? Who brought me here? How long have I been here? These questions, and more, were running through my mind when I woke up not knowing where I was at the time. I see a nurse rush past. I try to sit up. But fail to do so. I open my mouth to speak as another nurse comes up to me. "Where am I?" I asked her.

"St. James' Hospital." She said in a sweet, drifty voice.

"Why? What happened to me?"

"You were brought here by an ambulance after a man named, Err, Sherlock Holmes I think his name was noticed you were still alive. You were found in a field in west London. No one knows why though so I couldn't tell you that, sorry." She told me "Good job he had a doctor with him or we might not have you here with us at all."

***Sherlock's POV***

Searching frantically, I looked for any sign of what might have happened here. A footprint, a weapon, an eyelash, anything.

"Found anything yet?" I heard my friend say to me as he stood by a lamp post.

"No, nothing." I replied with a hint of disappointment in my voice.

"Weird. You would have thought that piece of paper might have been a clue."

"Yes, I know, I now." I said letting my thoughts take over my mind. Then I realized what Doctor Watson had said to me. "Wait." I turned to him. "What did you say? He was holding a piece of paper?"

Shocked, John replied "Yes, didn't you see it in his hand? I thought you would have noticed it."

"John get your things" I said putting on my coat in the dramatic way I do. Then looked back at the second smartest person I have had the pleasure of meeting. "We're going to visit Sir Harrison" and I winked at him. He likes that.

"Taxi!"

* * *

 **A.N. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. If you have any ideas for where you think the story should go don't hesitate to contact me. And don't worry. All ideas are good ideas and I would love to have your input :)**


End file.
